Avalon : Secret of the Jewel
by Siera Goddess of the Sea
Summary: Kagome always dreamed about one day becoming a knight of Avalon, when she hears that Avalon's jewel is missing age goes on a quest to find it and live her dream. Rated MA for later chapter.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own so you don't sue. All rights belong to the movie that inspired me and of course Inuyasha.

Author's Note: you've seen the animated movie Camelot it's what gave me the idea to do a similar story-line. I hope you like it, remember to read and review. Also the movie also went by another title which is probably the title most know it by "Quest For Camelot"

Avalon : The Secret of the Jewel

Prologue

Beyond the sea lays a enchanted land known as Avalon, ruled by a kind and just king, but the king was ill. It wasn't long till the king passed and and the throne of Avalon laid vacant. Fighting and blood soon spread over the land as hundreds of warriors fought to earn right rule the land. Brother fighting brother, neighbor turning neighbor, the fighting threw the land into a dark age. But even within the darkness of war there laid hope, for within their land was a legend. Deep within an ancient shrine beneath the mountain of Avalon laid a great and power jewel, legend said that only their one true king could posses the jewel.

Many tried to reach the jewel but all failed, none could pass the trials that protected the jewel until one day a young man appeared. With bravery that and a heart of truth the young man passed the trials and reached the great jewel. Upon touching the jewel it became surrounded by a bright light, when the light ceased a crystal blue sword with tear-drop shaped stone in the handle was now in the Shikon jewels place. Believing it to be a gift from the Shikon jewel the young man with the powerful sword in hand he took to the throne and brought the kingdom out of the dark ages. He then formed a legion of warriors, choosing six of his best men to help govern the land.

Once a year he would before the great Avalon festival call upon his warriors, but this year things would be different.

~*~*~*~*~*~ The Country-side of Avalon's Shores ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Near the shores of Avalon's sea-side hills lays a small farm, three figures can be seen along the sand. A black-haired women with chocolate brown eyes and a man black hair green eyes stood side by side as a little raven haired emerald eye girl ran for them atop a large tree log.

"Kagome dear be careful!" the woman called just as "Daddy!" The little girl Kagome yelled jumping at the tall man.

"Haha," the man caught her letting himself fall backwards sending then rolling through the sand. The woman shook her head with a sigh before smiling to sit down on the log.

Kagome rolled over onto her stomach from kicking her legs behind her as she ran a finger through the sand, "Daddy do you really have to go?"

The man sighed, as if this wasn't the first time he had to answer the question, " you know I have to Kagome, I am a knight to the king. When the king calls I must answer."

Kagome jumped up standing tall, "I want to be grow up to be a knight like you daddy, and serve the king."

Her father chuckled and knelt beside her lifting her chin, "you would make a great warrior my Kagome."

"Dear, stop filling her head with those stories," her mother said, as Kagome's father smiled, "and why shouldn't she dream, she do anything she puts her mind to."

Kagome's mother smiled shaking her hand before standing, "don't you have a surprise for her dear."

"Ah yes, close your eyes Kagome," her father said. Kagome giggled and closed her eyes, she peeked through her eyelids, her father tapped her head. "No peeking."

"Oh daddy," Kagome laughed before covering eyes. She heard the sounds of crunching and rustling tilting her head in the sounds direction. She felt something warm and soft touch her arm as something bumped her arm.

"Okay you can look now," her father.'a voice reached her. Opening her eyes Kagome squealed in joy seeing a small black pony whose mane matched hers. Green eyes stared back into hers before she was knocked back by it's muzzle.

"Looks like he likes you dear," Kagome's mother laughed helping Kagome up.

"What's his name?" Kagome asked with wide happy child eyes filled with joy.

"Why don't you name him," her father suggested with a smile.

"Ill name him after you daddy," Kagome hopped up and down smiling but suddenly stopped looking up.

The sound of hooves reached then as they looked up to golden and white stallions with armored figures reaching the shores and stopping. A stallion with a brown-gold mane was brought fourth, a panther-looking man holding the reigns from his silver white stallion, "Sir Kai, your horse."

Kagome's father hugged her then her mother before taking the reigns and mounting his horse. Kagome jumped onto her pony riding after him, "I'm coming with you father!"

"Not this time Kagome," her father called, "I will take you Avalon City one day I promise! I love you my little Kagome! " snapping the reigns Kagome watched as her father rode off with the kings men to Avalon City.

*** Avalon City ***

In the great conference room of Avalon Kingdom 7 figures sat at a large table, one was Sir Kai who was seated next to the head of the table where King Arendale sat. On the kings left sat a man a long silver hair tied up, demon stripes on his cheek and blue crescent on his forehead. Toga Tashio, and beside him was Akira Lionheart, Kane Wolfbane, Naraku Arachnid, and Sekhmet Draken.

"Let's get this netting over with," Naraku growled slamming his fist on the table. "When do I get my lands?!"

"Naraku, always thinking of yourself," King Arendale replied calmly folding his hands as he sat back against the high chair. "The lands will be split to each person's needs. The northern, southern, eastern and western lands."

"Then I deserve more than anyone here," naraku snarled, "I didn't know this was going to be a charity."

"Our king had spoken!" Sir Kai roared slamming his own fist into the table.

king Arendale laid a hand on Sir Kai's shoulder to calm him, but Naraku snarled back, "then I think we need a new king and I vote for me."

"I will not serve a false king," sir Kai hissed at him.

Naraku's bulged as he pulled his sword from it's sheath jumping onto the table and running for the king, " then you shall serve a dead one!"

Toga and Kane were on in front of him in seconds as Akira and Sekhmet grabbed Naraku's arms to subdue him knocking the sword from his hand. A dark purple aura swarmed around him slamming into them and slamming them backwards. His form began to bend and change as 6 tentacles came out of his back. Four holding off the four warriors while two went straight for the king. Sir Kai jumped him front of the king taking the blow as the tentacles went through him.

"Sir Kai!" King Arendale yelled as he grabbed the hilt of his Shikon Sword a golden light blazing around it as it slashed through the tentacles slicing through them. Raising it high and slicing at Naraku with a single stroke he sent the man sailing across the room electricity like waves crackling around him.

Naraku's snarled holding his injured side as he backed up, "I will have that sword! The Shikon jewel will be mine and you will all pay! I will have my revenge!" He backed out of the room slamming the doors shut and dropping the wooden block to lock them in.

"Sir Kai! Old on old friend," Toga knelt beside the man he had fought beside many times and who had always watched his back.

"It's too late, there's nothing we can do to save him," Akira placed a hand on Toga's shoulder. King Arendale knelt beside his best friend and most trustworthy knight, "you saved my life my friend."

"You...would...have *cough* done...the same *cough*," blood was starting drop from Sir Kai's lips. Two gaping holes through his chest as a pool of blood formed under them. "*cough* please *cough* take care *cough* of my *cough* family...goodby..." Sir Kai's eyes closed as last breath left his body and his form fell limp.

King Arendale and his four most trustworthy friends bowed their heads in respect to the man they all had fought through tears and blood with.

"We must take, return our old friend to his family," Sir Kane stood and turned towards the doors. With a deep breath he lout out a loud roar punching the doors hard shattering them. His eyes were glowing red as he stepped out into the halls, "Naraku has betrayed us! He tried to kill the king and took Sir Kai's life! Find him! Find him!"

Soldiers, messengers and scouts scrambling to search for the traitor.

~*~*~*~*~*~ Prologue End ~*~*~*~*~*~

Siera: well there's the prologue, I will have chapter 1 up soon. Hope you liked it. Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: again all rights belong to the "Camelot/ Quest For Camelot" movie that have me the inspiration.

Author notes: I plan throwing in many twists and turns

Chapter 1

A cold snow had descended upon the country-side of Avalon, and at the quiet residence on the cliff little Kagome was enjoying winter's gifts. A pile of snow resembling a crooked snow-man sat on the middle of the the yard. Upon the back of her lovable raven mane pony racing through along the fast as she tossed and twirled a wooden stick at a large snowman three times her size that her mother had helped her make.

An old man chuckled stepping out of the home, "my darling Kagome that snowman is much larger than you. You won't bring it down with stick."

"Even someone small can bring down a giant grandpa!" Kagome rode up next to her grandfather on little Kai.

"Ah you are right my darling but not with such a small stick," he pulled out something he had been hiding behind her back. It was a spear pole with the head of the spear having been taking off. "Use this just don't let your mother find out."

Kagome squealed happily practically kicking the sides of her brave little pony causing little Kai to neigh shaking his mane his breath creating small heat vapors to form. Kagome's grandfather chuckled patting the small pony, as he handed Kagome the spear pole carefully. Kagome wrapped her little hands around it and pointed it to the large snowman.

"Oh and don't forget this," Kagome's grandfather took a metal draining bowl and stuck it on her head. "Go get that snow man."

"Hehe yay! Charge little Kai!" Kagome yelled tapping her foot into her pony's side making him ride for the pony.

Just as her spear hit the snowman it went sticking and not moving causing her to be pulled off little Kai when the pony backed up. Kagome yelped as she landed on her back staring up at snowman, the movement caused the middle of the snowman to crack and the whole thing toppled on her covering her in snow. Her head popped out of the snow coughing and sputtering.

Kagome's grandfather laughed as he walked over to her and helped her out of the snow, "that's one way to bring down the giant. Just make sure to get out of the way after bringing him down."

"Yes grandpa," Kagome shivered sneezing but continue to smile as she was set back on little Kai.

"Father!" A stern voice yelled making the three jump, "just what in the world are you teaching her?!"

Kagome's grandfather cleared his throat, "ah...umm...I" he kicked the snow to cover the spear pole. " why nothing my dear, just having some fun with my favorite granddaughter"

Kagome's mother walked over suspiciously eyeing then before sighing and holding her hands up in defeat, "honestly between her father and you sad Kagome will never learn how to be a true lady. All you guys do is teach her about the warriors and knight and serving the king. Kagome's life is here and one day to be married."

"Awwwww mooooom," Kagome whined leaning on her chin on her pony's head on exasperation. "Boys are icky."

Kagome's grandfather let out a loud laugh as her mother gave up exasperated walking back to the house. Kagome sat up again to turn back to trying to rebuild the snowman when she heard the sound of a horse's hooves drawing near. Looking up she saw a very large silver stallion galloping up the path, upon it's back was a man with silver hair and a blue crescent, she had seen the man before.

"Grandpa isn't that one of papa's friends?" Kagome asked her grandfather pointing to the galloping man.

Kagome's father narrowed his eyes trying to strain them to see, "why that's Toga?! I have not seen him around here in many long years. He has a family of his own to take care of."

Toga road up coming to a stop near then he bowed his head, "sir jinji, it's an honor to see you are still well."

"Ah and you Sir Toga, how is the family, those sons of yours still causing trouble eh?" Jinji chuckled as Toga's face have away the answer. "Ah boys will be boys."

"Yes, they are...quite...a handful," toga replied before looking up sternly, "and it is now Lord Toga, I have been given the western lands. But that is not why I am here, my mission is urgent and I must speak with you and lady Keiko immediately."

Jinji looked confused but seeing how serous Toga was he nodded, "this way then Lord Toga."

Toga unmourned his horse and followed Sir Jinji into the home, leaving a confused Kagome atop little Kai and petting the large silver stallion.

*~*~*~*~ a while later ~*~*~*~*

Kagome's mother stepped out of the home with tear stained cheeks as she found Kagome sitting in the barn feeding a carrot to the large silver stallion. Little Kai resting on the straw beside her, Kagome looked up when her mother enters the barn.

"Momma what's wrong?" Kagome asked seeing that her mother was upset about something.

Keiko was unsure on how to tell her daughter of the terrible news but knew she could not hide it from her, "Kagome...I'm sorry but I have something important to tell her."

Lord Toga and Jinji stood in the the doorway of the barn with grave faces as Kagome blinked and tilted her head, "what happened momma did something happen with papa?"

Kaiko felt more tears fall from her eyes at her daughters highly sensitive inquisitiveness, she never could hods anything from her, "Kagome please know that your father loved you dearly and he had every intention of keeping his promise too. But something happened at the castle, a evil man tried to attack the king and your father's friends. Your father saved the king but he was injured badly, he...didn't...make it..."

Kagome stood backing up her head shaking tears filling her eyes, "no...no papa isn't gone...it can't be...he promised me! He promised he would take me to the Castle!"

Keiko grabbed her daughter hugging her tightly as Kagome broke into sobs, Jinji bowed his head closing his eyes. Toga closed his own and stepped out of the barn to let the family grieve in privacy. He stepped to the edge of the road when Akira, Kane and Sekhmet road up.

"How are they doing?" Kane asked dismounting, his wolf shaped eyes looking to the barn. His black hair tied up in a high ponytail. A black wolves tail in his hind quarters.

"The same as any other family that has lost someone dear, " Toga replied, "and Kai's body ?"

"It was finishing being prepared under the king's watchful eye when we left," Akira replied, dismounting from his horse. His mane like brown hair surrounded his face like a lion's mane a long brown tail curling and swaying. "He did not want Kai's family to see him in the state he was in. A special coffin is being made and his body will be brought here to be laid to rest near his family."

"How long until he arrives?" Toga asked as Sekhmet dismounted as well. Sekhmet's reptilian like movement and snake like eyes filled with remorse as he ran a hand through green hair hanging in a loose ponytail. A reptilian like tail curling. "Any time now."

Toga looked over his friends with a sigh, "Kai's death affected all of us as well." The others realized what toga meant as the quickly dematerialized their added features that sir Kai had not told his family of.

"Yes, it did, it is too much for the family to handle all at once," Sekhmet said with a sigh, "Kai had his reasons for not telling his family of our 'true' forms. And not all news reaches this far from the kingdom. "

"They're here," Akira nodded in the direction of the wagon, "Arendale was not able to come."

Two wagons drawn each by a team of golden horses, one protected by a wagon cover protecting it's sleeping warrior. Encased within a silver stone coffin inscribed with 'Sir Kai, a loving father and husband. And a most trusted warrior and friend.' Beneath if laid the carving of the Shikon jewel in a teardrop form and a second symbol, a Phoenix symbol. The second wagon was filled with food, provisions and riches, a gift from the King.

"Let's handle this before they come out," Toga replied, swiftly and carefully along with his friends helped they lifted the stone coffin and transported it and their friend to the top of the cliff. While Akira and Sekhmet got to work preparing everything for their friends family.

*~*~*~after some time ~*~*~*

It was some time later when lady Keiko and Sir Jinji exited the barn with their daughter and granddaughter, surprised at what they found. A top the cliff a large stone shrine was created, a stone carving of Sir Kai standing at the head of his stone coffin. The four warriors and friends stood with two on each side, Toga and Sekhmet on one side and Akira and Kane on the other. They drew their swords holding them in a salute over their friends coffin as his family walked up kneeling beside it.

Kagome shook as she stepped up to it shaking her head she backed up knocking it Toga, Toga lowered his sword and knelt placing a hand on his shoulder, "I know it will not be the same but I will make continue your fathers wish of making sure you see all of Avalon. And my sons will be great companions for you."

Kagome looked at the ground her mother answering for her, "thank you Lord Toga, it means a lot to us all that you have done for us."

Toga nodded his head standing again, pulling a scroll from his armor and handing it to her, "Arendale wanted you to know that he will always be there to help you. Should you ever run into trouble just call to him and he will make sure your family is provided for."

Lady Keiko took the scroll with a shaky hand nodding, "...thank you..."

"We must go, but we will visit you from time to time," Akira smiled sadly, "and you are always welcome to come to any of us for help as well."

"Yes, Kagome is always welcome at our home as well, my son would also enjoy the company," Sekhmet replied, and Kane agreed as well, "as would mine."

"Yes...thank you," Keiko said bowing to them as well.

Keiko and Jinji saw off the four lords and friends of Kai's leaving Kagome sitting alone atop the cliff beside the coffin. Kagome looked to the sky, "I won't give up papa, i know you will always be with me."

She stood walking away unaware of the Phoenix symbol upon the coffin giving off a blue glow before fading to the cold stone again.

~*~*~*~*~ That's it for now *~*~*~*~

Siera: well there's chapter one, remember to read and review! And yes, Toga, Akira, Sekhmet, and Kane are demons. I'll leave you to guess what kind.


End file.
